tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toyota Avanza
| production = 2003–present | predecessor = Toyota Kijang | assembly = Japan North Jakarta, Indonesia China (FAW Car Company) | class = Mini MPV | caption = Facelifted first-generation Toyota Avanza | layout = FR layout | body_style = 5-door MPV | model_years = 2004-present | wheelbase = | height = | weight = | aka = Daihatsu Xenia Toyota Avanza Veloz FAW Senya M80 (China) FAW Senya S80 (China) | transmission = 5-speed manual 4-speed automatic }} 1.3 L I4 VVT-i 1.5 L I4 VVT-i | length = | width = | image = | caption = Toyota Avanza (Mexico) | name = First generation | production = 2003-2011 | model_years = 2004-2011 }} The Toyota Avanza is a mini MPV designed by Daihatsu. It is produced in Indonesia and also assembled contract assembled in Malaysia (under Perodua). Daihatsu designed and manufacture the vehicle, which is then sold by both Daihatsu and Toyota under Xenia and Avanza name plate respectively. Daihatsu supplies the vehicle to Toyota under a consigned production and OEM manufacturing agreement. The car was launched at the Gaikindo Auto Expo in 2003 and sold over 100,000 units that year. The name "Avanza" was taken from the Italian word avanzato, which means "advance". The Avanza is a new model developed as an entry-level MPV. Its spiritual predecessor was the Toyota Kijang, whose model program has since been split to two different models (the other being the larger, more expensive Toyota Innova) to expand Toyota's reach in the MPV sector. The Avanza lacks the Kijang's rural road-capable body-on-frame design. In addition to Indonesia and Malaysia, the Avanza is sold in Brunei, Bangladesh, Egypt, Lebanon, Mexico, Pakistan, Philippines, South Africa, Sri Lanka, Thailand. A rebadged version of the car is sold in China under the FAW badge. As of October 2011, there have been 1 million Avanza-Xenia units sold, including 113,000 exported units. Engines The model is a five-door MPV with a FR layout. It features a 1.3-litre K3-VE gasoline inline-four engine with a maximum output of 67 kW (92 PS) at 6000 rpm, and a 1.5-litre SZ-VE gasoline engine that produces 80 kW (109 PS) at 6000 rpm. The Avanza was restyled near the end of the third quarter of 2006 with a new grille, new bumpers, a new interior, and new front and rear lamps. The 2006 model New Avanza S also has a new engine, a 1.5-litre 16-valve DOHC VVT-i gasoline engine (similar to the Toyota Rush) along with the new ABS braking system. In Malaysia, the Avanza is available as a 1.5G, 1.5S in automatic transmission, alongside 1.5E and 1.3E in both automatic and manual transmission. In the Philippines, the Avanza has been offered since 2006 with 2 trim levels: a 'J' line with a 1.3 I3 engine, and having no power windows and locks, and only available with a manual transmission, while the 'G' line has a 1.5 engine, power features mated to a 5-speed manual transmission or a 4-speed automatic transmission. In 2008, the J line was made available without the third row seat. This particular line is popularly used as metered taxicabs in the Philippines; although it is often mistaken as an end-to-end passenger vehicle, like its Tamaraw FX (Kijang) and Revo ancestors. The Avanza was updated in 2008 with a new ceiling with grooves to improve airflow to the rear and a new interior colour scheme. Second Generation (2011–present) | width = }} Indonesia The next generation of Avanza featured with increased dimensions and a more passenger car like design and has launched on November 7, 2011 in Jakarta, Indonesia. Available in series E, G, and the most expensive model, Veloz. For Daihatsu, the model same like Avanza, but cheaper than Avanza. Until March 31, 2012 the new models are most demanding. ;Exterior: :The 1.3 E does not come with fog lamps. The 1.3G, 1.5 G and the 1.5 Veloz comes with fog lamps. The new Avanza Veloz is available in 4 colours: White, Dark Steel Mica, Sliver Mica Metallic and Maroon Mica. The Avanza 1.3E, 1.3G, & 1.5G, have more colors : Light Blue Metallic, Maroon Mica, Gray Metallic, & Champagne Metallic. ;Interior: :The 1.3E does not have an audio unit, the 1.3G comes with 1 DIN audio system with radio, CD, & MP3. The 1.5L version of Avanza has got an in-dash audio system. The 1.5G comes with 2 DIN audio system with radio, CD, & MP3. The Avanza Veloz has the same audio unit with 1.5G, but with additional Steering Audio switches, USB, & AUX input. Only the Avanza Veloz has Multi Information Display. All variants of the 2nd generation of Avanza have a tilt steering system. Philippines The all-new 2012 Avanza with increased dimensions and a new "fun" design has also been launched in the Philippines this January 13, 2012. The all-new Avanza's design gives it a more upscale, high-tech look than that of its plebeian-looking predecessor. Malaysia Models available in Malaysia were the 1.3E, 1.5E, 1.5G, 1.5S known in Indonesia as the Veloz. ;Exterior: :The 1.3 E and 1.5 E does not came with fog lamp. The 1.5 G and the 1.5 S comes with fog lamps. The 1.3 E, 1.5 E and 1.5 G are available with 4 colours: White, Dark Steel Mica, Sliver Mica Metallic and Maroon Mica. Unfortunately the 1.5 s is only available in 3 colours: White, Dark Steel Mica and Sliver Mica Metallic. ;Interior: :The 1.3 E comes with a 1-DIN Head Unit with CD player, Tuner radio. The 1.5 E comes with a 2-DIN Head Unit with Tuner, CD player, MP3, WMA, AUX-Jack, USB, iPod Compatibility radio. For the 1.3 E steering wheel, it is a 3-spoke, Urethane, Fixed steering wheel. The 1.5 E steering wheel is a 3-spoke, Urethane, Tilt steering wheel. The 1.5 G and 1.5 S steering wheel comes with a 3-spoke, Urethane, Tilt, with Audio Switch, Silver Ornament. Daihatsu Xenia The Avanza's twin model is the Daihatsu Xenia, powered by the 1.3-litre EFI similar to the Avanza's, and a three-cylinder 1.0-litre with power and torque rating at at 5600 rpm and at 3600 rpm. In China, Daihatsu together with First Automobile Works (FAW) launch the Xenia on 21 June 2007. Production in China is carried out at FAW Jilin Auto. The Daihatsu Xenia uses the 1.3 and 1.5-litre EFI engines similar to the Avanza's. Currently, the Xenia is sold in Indonesia only. See also *Toyota Kijang Innova References External links *Official Avanza site Indonesia *Official Avanza site Philippines *Official Avanza site South Africa *Official Avanza site México *Official Avanza site Thailand *Astra Daihatsu Avanza Category:Mini MPVs Category:Trucks built in Indonesia Category:Trucks built in China Category:Trucks built in Japan